


Needed: New Shirts

by rhiannonhero



Series: Five Times Luke and Reid Have Sex In Risky Places [1]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alissablue requested: I'd love to read a fic about Luke and Reid having sex in public places (five times, five different places), because they just can't keep their hands off each other and Luke is really slutty. It can be anywhere in Oakdale.<br/><strong>Author's note</strong> filled for <a href="http://alissablue.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://alissablue.livejournal.com/"><strong>alissablue</strong></a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lure_prompts/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lure_prompts/"><strong>lure_prompts</strong></a>, specifically <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lure_prompts/31814.html">HERE</a>.<br/>These five events all take place in the same universe, but this will essentially be a series of one shots.  There is no unifying theme, except that the sex is in public-ish, and sometimes kinky.</p><p>Thank you to my favorite women and beta readers for their wonderful support and encouragement: <a href="http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://peggin.livejournal.com/"><strong>peggin</strong></a>, <a href="http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/"><strong>_alicesprings</strong></a>, and <a href="http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/"><strong>amelialourdes</strong></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Needed: New Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Alissablue requested: I'd love to read a fic about Luke and Reid having sex in public places (five times, five different places), because they just can't keep their hands off each other and Luke is really slutty. It can be anywhere in Oakdale.  
>  **Author's note** filled for [](http://alissablue.livejournal.com/profile)[**alissablue**](http://alissablue.livejournal.com/) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_prompts/profile)[**lure_prompts**](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_prompts/), specifically [HERE](http://community.livejournal.com/lure_prompts/31814.html).  
>  These five events all take place in the same universe, but this will essentially be a series of one shots. There is no unifying theme, except that the sex is in public-ish, and sometimes kinky.
> 
> Thank you to my favorite women and beta readers for their wonderful support and encouragement: [](http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile)[**peggin**](http://peggin.livejournal.com/), [](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/profile)[**_alicesprings**](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/), and [](http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/profile)[**amelialourdes**](http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/).

  
As far as Luke can tell, Reid has three shirts. There have been times when Luke suspects Reid only has two, but then the third one will appear in rotation a few times before disappearing again. And Luke likes Reid's shirts. They're comfortable to rest his cheek against when they're snuggled on the couch watching a movie, and they look good on Reid, too. Really good. In fact, thinking about Reid's body in his shirts or out of them makes Luke feel a little out of control and giddy. Still, it's not like he couldn't use a few more. Even if Reid disagrees.

Luke flips through several more shirts on the rack while Reid stands next to him, eyes rolled up to the ceiling, and annoyance oozing from his pores. Luke pulls out a blue button up shirt and says, "See, this would be great with your eyes."

"I don't like it," Reid says.

"Come on, Reid, I'm not asking you to start dressing like, I don't know, that new emo nurse at the hospital—"

" _This_ is making me emo."

"—I'm just saying that you could use a few more shirts. "

Reid says, "I like the shirts I have."

Luke sighs. They've been over this three times already. Luke knows that Reid is rigid and methodical and takes comfort in odd rituals, like the thing with his toothbrush, and his hairbrush, and the way he always turns off the bathroom light, then the overhead light, then the right side lamp, and finally the left side lamp, in that order, every single night. Or at least every night that Luke has spent at the apartment so far, which has been, admittedly, only seventeen times, and, yes, he's still counting because it still thrills him that he's with Reid, naked, in his bed.

Luke remembers the first night he'd stayed over; Reid grabbed a brand new toothbrush from under his sink, opened it, placed it in the right slot facing right, and said, "There. That one is yours. I like mine in the left slot, facing left."

Luke had picked up his toothbrush, used it, and then called out to Reid, who was already in bed waiting for him. "So, what happens if I put my toothbrush in the right slot facing left?" He'd leaned out from the bathroom and looked in at Reid sitting on the bed. "Will the world end?" Luke had asked.

"No," Reid had drawled, but Luke could tell it made him unhappy to even contemplate.

Luke put it in the right slot facing right and said, "All righty then. Has anyone ever told you that you're strange? And kind of a control freak?"

That kind of meticulousness, though, has advantages. Like that Reid is tested so regularly for any kind of sexually transmitted diseases, that he is absolutely certain he's clean. And since they are both sure, and completely monogamous, they haven't used condoms even once. Luke loves making love that way. He loves the way it feels when Reid pushes into him, skin on skin, and he loves feeling Reid's come slide out of his ass after sex.

Feeling a little flustered by his thoughts, Luke pulls out another shirt, this one green with a small, barely visible pattern, and Reid says, "No. I only wear solids. Patterns are too…" and he makes spazzy movements with his hands.

Luke puts it back, satisfies himself with the blue shirt, the burgundy sweater, and the rust-colored button-up that he thinks will look great with Reid's hair. "Come on. Let's try them on."

Reid groans like Luke's just asked him to tell some nurses that they're awesome or something equally difficult for him to manage.

"Reid," Luke says. "Seriously? Do you have to make _everything_ so difficult? I'm just asking you to try on some shirts. I haven't even asked you to buy them. "

"But you will," Reid says.

"Yeah, I probably will," Luke agrees.

Luke likes this store because the clothes are all quality. They're comfortable, and they last. But he's not sure if Reid is going to be willing to cough up the cash, and he's not sure how Reid would feel about Luke buying the clothes for him. The blue shirt alone is almost $200. Luke knows that Reid's not cheap, and that he'll spend tons of money on things for the neurology wing, but when it comes to spending money on himself, unless it's food, Luke's never seen Reid indulge even a little bit. And even with the food it's more quantity than quality most of the time.

The dressing room is plenty big for both of them, and Luke hangs the shirts up on the hooks behind him. Reid sighs and looks put upon, but doesn't protest anymore as Luke says, "Here," and starts to unbutton Reid's shirt for him.

Reid's skin is soft under Luke's fingers as he pulls the shirt off Reid's shoulders. Luke's eyes stray down to Reid's defined stomach and over his chest, and Luke marvels again at how hot Reid is, and wonders how the hell he stays so slim when Reid's constantly throwing down what essentially amounts to vats of pure grease and sugar. He runs his fingers down Reid's chest and licks his lips.

"Um," Luke says, turning to the shirts and pulling the rust one off the hanger. "Here. Put this one on first."

Luke feels a little breathless and his cock is already fattening up just watching Reid pull the shirt on, turn to the mirror as he buttons it, adjust the collar, and narrow his gaze on his own reflection. He looks amazing, the color of the shirt pulling out the red in his hair, and making Luke think of the freckles on his shoulders, that no one gets to see but him, and Luke swallows hard feeling a shot of lust in his gut.

Reid glances back at Luke in the mirror and his eyebrows go up. "Looks like you approve," he says.

Luke tears his eyes away from Reid to catch a glimpse of what Reid sees – and, yeah, he looks about as aroused as he feels. His eyes are hot and his cheeks flushed. God, Luke's not sure he's going to be able to leave this dressing room without a massive hard-on to hide. Is it his fault that Reid gets him this way?

"It's a good color on you," Luke says. He clears his throat trying to focus, but Reid looks amazing, and Reid's got that expression on his face that tells Luke that he's completely aware of how much Luke wants him right now, and that he's amused by how Luke is so incredibly, ridiculously easy for him.

Luke swallows and grabs the blue shirt next, thrusting it toward Reid. "This one now."

Reid starts to shuck the rust colored shirt and Luke lets out a long breath through puckered lips, trying to get a grip. But his eyes are on Reid's body again and Luke's hard, well and truly. He shifts a little on his feet, trying to get more comfortable with his cock pressing so insistently against his jeans.

Reid gets the shirt unbuttoned and then starts on his pants.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Luke frowns. "We didn't bring any pants in to try."

"How are you still so naïve?" Reid takes the blue shirt from Luke's hands and drops it on the floor.

Luke blinks. "What?"

"Come here," Reid says, grabbing him and pulling him over against the wall.

"Oh," Luke gasps as Reid rips open Luke's jeans, gets them down around his hips, and flips him around. "But—" Luke starts to protest, but Reid puts a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet, Mr. Snyder."

Luke whimpers and the sound is muffled by Reid's hand. He closes his eyes, the sounds of the store filtering in over the open top of the dressing room walls – the clack of heels on the wood floor, the screech of hangers on metal rods, and voices, about five different voices, men and women, and they're all just a thin door away from seeing him with his pants around his knees, his cock jutting hard out from his body, and Reid rubbing his dick in the crack of his ass. God, Luke drags in a breath over the rush of blood in his ears, and he shoves his ass back, wanting more.

Luke hears Reid spit a few times, and then Reid whispers, "Tell me if it hurts."

It does. It hurts, but Luke loves it. He pushes back and Reid's cock is thick and not nearly lubricated enough, but Luke is determined and he bears down, crying out softly as the head pushes inside.

"Okay?" Reid asks, and Luke nods, kissing Reid's fingers that are still over his lips.

The fuck is shallow at first, but Reid finally thrusts deep and Luke jerks and tries to dig his nails into the wall of the dressing room.

"Mmm," Reid murmurs. "You like this shirt? Is this what you wanted?"

Luke nods and huffs against Reid's hand.

"Then open your eyes and look," Reid says, turning them so that they're facing the mirror.

Luke stares, shocked. He's a mess – his face a wreck of lust, and Reid's hand still over his mouth. His eyes look wild. He looks at his own cock standing up, leaking and dripping pre-come onto the floor of the dressing room, and he reaches his hand to touch, to wipe it away, when Reid whispers, "Don't. It's mine. I'll handle it."

Luke's knees buckle a little at that and Reid's arm comes around to catch him. Luke stares at them in the mirror, the clutching, hunching, heat of them, and Reid's saying, "There are all kinds of people out there, Luke. They probably know I'm fucking you. They can probably hear your whimpers and little sounds. You think you're being so quiet, but you're not."

Luke chokes back another whimper at that.

"That makes you hot, doesn't it? Knowing that someone could hear?"

"Umph," Luke grunts as Reid shifts the angle and his prostate is stroked hard. "Nnngh."

"Yeah," Reid says. "You're hot like this, so slutty. Wanting me. I love it."

Luke's cock flexes and another string of pre-come falls to the floor. He starts to reach for his cock again, but Reid bats his hand aside.

"Nope."

Luke's ass is burning, but he just wants Reid in him harder, and more, so he leans forward, putting his hands on the mirror, watching as Reid fucks him hard, and Reid's still wearing the rust colored shirt – it's hanging a little off his shoulders, and it looks so good against his skin. God, it's so good, and Luke wants to come so badly.

There's a knock and Luke jumps, starts to pull away, and scramble, but Reid pushes him back against the mirror, covers his mouth more firmly, and says, "Yeah?"

The sales woman that Luke greeted when they came in asks, "Is everything okay in there? Mr. Snyder?"

"It's fanfreakingtastic," Reid says.

Luke is pulling air through his nose like a race horse, and Reid's fucking him even harder, every thrust ramming across his prostate, and Luke's arms are shaking holding him up. It's hot, and they're fucking like this with someone just outside the door, someone who can probably hear the way Luke's breathing.

"Well, just let me know if you need anything," the woman says, and she sounds uncertain.

"You betcha," Reid answers, reaching around to grab Luke's cock, jerking it hard and fast, squeezing and twisting over the head with each thrust of his hips.

Luke squeezes his eyes shut, trying hard to keep quiet, because the way he's feeling right now, he's gonna come hard. And he needs to keep the groan back, keep it in, but Reid's saying, "Open your eyes and watch yourself."

Luke does look, and his face is so flushed, his eyes so big, and Reid's behind him with intense focus, his jaw set and determined, and his expression hungry. It's crazy. This is crazy. _He's_ crazy, but he's also about to come, and like Reid somehow senses, like he knows, Reid says again, "Watch yourself."

And Luke's coming, hard and long, with loud grunts that Reid's hands can't stifle ripped out of him, and long spurts of come streak down the mirror.

"Christ," Reid mutters, and he's coming, too. His head is bent to Luke's shoulder, so Luke misses his face, but he can feel the jolts of Reid's dick in his ass, and the wetness that squishes out with each of Reid's finishing thrusts.

"Mr. Snyder?" the woman is asking again.

Reid moves his hand away, breathing hard against Luke's back.

"Yes?" Luke says, and his voice is high-pitched and breathless.

"Will you be out soon?"

"No," Reid says.

"Oh. Okay," the woman replies, and they can hear her walk away, her heels clicking on the floor.

Reid's cock is softening now, and Luke looks around in desperation. "What are we--?"

Reid picks up the maroon shirt he wore in, and eases out of Luke, wiping his cock on his shirt, and then wiping Luke's ass. Once he's got his pants back up, and Luke's dressed, too, Reid hands the shirt to Luke and says, "Clean the mirror."

Luke uses a sleeve to wipe the mirror down, and it's a little streaky, but he's not sure there's anything to be done for it.

"So, do I try the blue one on now, or what?" Reid asks, smirking.

Luke blows a puff of air up at his own still steaming face and says, "Let's buy them and try them on at home. We can always return them later."

As Reid's paying for the clothes, Luke clutches the maroon shirt all balled up under his arm, and doesn't make eye contact with the woman behind the counter. She rings up the blue shirt, the sweater, and the rust one that Reid's got on, and takes Reid's money in silence.

Walking out of the store together, Reid reaches for Luke's hand and Luke grins happily. "So, was that such a bad idea?" Luke asks.

"Nope," Reid says. "Damn great idea."

"See, I'm smarter than you give me credit for," Luke says.

Reid winks at him, and then kisses him in the middle of the downtown sidewalk. It makes Luke's heart flip and he can't stop grinning, and the fact that his ass is still sore, reminding him of what they just did, only makes it better.

He knows that Reid knows Luke never planned for this to happen. Never planned it at all. Hell, Luke's never even imagined that he'd do something like this, but he's already thinking that he needs to make Reid buy some new pants. Soon.


End file.
